


Falling Down

by firetruckyeah



Category: Blur
Genre: Depression, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1995 i Blur hanno vinto la battaglia delle band con Country House,nonostante ciò Graham decide di suicidarsi pensando di aver perso Damon.....ma non sa che anche il cantante ha qualcosa da nascondere.<br/>"Che cazzo stai facendo Graham?" Non risposi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down

Era la sera del 14 Agosto 1995. Stappammo le bottiglie camminando nel quinto piano della Soho House di Londra. C’erano piccoli fiumi di champagne nel pavimento di pietra. Il nostro manager aveva persino provato a bagnarci. Tutti i producer,manager e gli altri della scena musicale che erano stati invitati avevano un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio. Tutti tranne me.

I Blur avevano battuto gli Oasis nella “battaglia delle band”,come la chiamavano i media,arrivando alla prima posizione della classifica inglese. Il nostro cantante Damon aveva iniziato tutto. Era stato lui a spostare la data di uscita del nostro album The Great Escape a poche settimane prima di (What’s The Story) Morning Glory? ,senza neanche chiedere il parere degli altri membri della band sull’argomento.

Il nostro producer Stephen corse allo stereo per mettere Country House,la nostra vittoria discografica. Appena la musica part sentì un peso al petto. C’erano persone in ogni angolo che cercavano di venire tutti a congratularsi e a stringerci la mano.

“Ho bisogno di più spazio”,ma nessuno mi sentiva per colpa del rumore. Mi ritrassi dalla folla,intorno a me le persone cantavano. “He lives in a house, a very big house in the country!”. Erano così tanti.

La canzone era quasi finita. Damon sembrava rilassato mentre cantava,ballava e beveva. Tuttavia cambiò velocemente espressione una volta che mi guardò in faccia. Capiva che qualcosa non andava. Damon camminò all’angolo del divano dove ero sgattaiolato. Mise una mano sul mio ginocchio e mi guardò negli occhi.

“Hey Gra….qualcosa non va?” mi fissava con quei suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio,e le sue sopracciglia piegate in un’espressione preoccupata. Mi congelai. Cominciai ad avvolgermi i capelli all’indice,come facevo sempre quando ero nervoso. “Non,va tutto bene.”  
“Sei sicuro?” cominciò ad accarezzare il mio ginocchio con il pollice.  
Deglutì.  
“Si” dissi con un tono non molto sicuro e mi precipitai via.

Certo che qualcosa non andava. Tutto non andava. Essere costretto ad andare a questo party idiota,circondato da ricconi,mentre tutti cercano la tua attenzione,tirandoti in ogni direzione simultaneamente. Ne avevo abbastanza. Non mi erano mai piaciute le attenzioni e mai mi piaceranno.

Come vincere la battaglia delle band,niente di importante,alla fine tutto questo stava facendo in modo che i paparazzi ci seguissero come cani e mettessero i nostri nomi sulla lista dei nemici degli Oasis.

Odiavo ardentemente Country House. E il video la rendeva ancora peggiore. Sembravamo un gruppo di idioti che giravano in tondo. Sembrava una triste parodia inglese.

Nei miei pensieri c’era Damon. Nel video indossava un costume da bagno aderente. Beh in pratica dovevamo tutti indossare quel costume da bagno,solo che Damon lo indossava con maggiore sicurezza di tutti noi. Damon si pavoneggiava per questa cosa,mostrando il petto piuttosto peloso.  
Era spontaneo e sapeva di essere bello. Tutte le ragazze che avevamo scelto per il video gli giravano intorno. I miei occhi diventavano neri al vederlo. Potevo sentire la gelosia scorrere nelle mie vene,stringendo i denti e provando a guardare da un’altra parte. Potevo sentire quelle terribili ragazze ridere forte agli scherzi di Damon.

Andai in bagno,mi guardai allo specchio. Vidi un ragazzo pallido e allampanato che mi guardò con dei grossi occhi marroni. Il suo naso era troppo grosso. Lo vidi coprirlo. Aveva cerchi scuri intorno agli occhi. Sembrava malato. Lo vidi coprirli con l’altra mano. Buio.

Mi sedetti sul water. Sentivo le gocce salate correre sui miei palmi. Non ero niente in confronto ad Alex e Damon. Non avevo mai avuto una fidanzata prima dei 18 anni.

E pur pensando che le ragazze avevano cominciato a notarmi dopo il boom dei Blur,finivo sempre con le più pazze. Non sapevo perché,ma sembravo una calamita per psicopatiche. Alex e Damon avevano sempre le più gentili e amorevoli.

Penso che le ragazze volessero più una bella faccia e forse un po’ di abbronzatura. Io non avevo neanche quella.

Anche se i commenti delle persone sul mio aspetto erano “carino”. Carino suonava da ragazza.  
Damon e Alex ricevevano sempre “meraviglioso” o “sexy” o cose simili. Di nuovo penso che fosse per il mio essere timido e bloccato emotivamente. Mi ero portato una bottiglia di champagne in bagno. Gli diedi un bel sorso. Inebetiva il mio cervello,stavo bene.

Decisi di andarmene. Quindi mi girai verso il pomo della porta e spinsi. Qualcosa la bloccava.  
“La stai bloccando” dissi con voce abbastanza annoiata.  
“Oh scusa.”  
Presto vidi un ragazzo alto e snello con capelli scuri che gli coprivano gli occhi di fronte a me.  
Con una Marlboro nell’angolo della bocca. Era Alex,”il meraviglioso Alex”. Strinsi il pugno.

Alex fece un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro alla mia vista.  
“Bene,ci vorrà un momento.” Ridacchiò e mandò via del fumo.  
Lo guardai semplicemente e me ne andai.

“Inoltre” senti da dietro “dovresti provare il formaggio,è buonissimo.”

Trovai un posto tranquillo al sesto piano del palazzo di Soho,lontano dalle rumorose e ansiose persone della festa. Mi sedetti sul davanzale,guardando in basso le luci delle macchine che guidavano. In quel momento avrei voluto bere un’intera bottiglia di champagne.  
Sentivo un ronzio.

Misi la faccia sul vetro freddo,facendo annebbiare il vetro. Tremando mentre scrivevo “MORIRE” nella condensa.

Non ero niente,il mio nome non era niente. Mi sentivo niente. Ero vuoto,la mia testa era pesante. La parte sinistra del mio cervello era più pesante della destra. Forse era un tumore. Dio,spero sia un tumore.

Era più o meno 20 metri. Il palazzo era alto 20 metri. Era perfetto. Cercai la maniglia della finestra,mancandola alla prima. Mi morsicai il labbro,era così in basso.

L’aria fredda mi avvolse. Sembrava che fossi stato seduto per ore a guardare in basso il rosso e il giallo delle luci.

Non volevo preoccupare Damon,pensavo. Non volevo che si sentisse come me. Sempre preoccupato,per qualsiasi cosa. Vorrei non preoccuparmi così tanto,ma gli alcolici e la droga mi aiutavano a cancellarlo. Diventavo più rilassato,più incurante,più simile ad un ragazzo normale.

Come se a Damon importasse qualcosa di me. A lui fregava solo di Justine. La sua band non era neanche così fantastica.

Prima di Justine avevo Damon tutto per me. Quando non eravamo in tour andavamo in un posticino a down town Camden a mangiare fish and chips e a parlare di tutto quello che ci passava per la mente. Potevamo stare seduti per un’eternità e semplicemente parlare di pennelli o corde di chitarra. Sono passati quattro anni ora. Non sembrava che si volessero separarsi subito. Ora tutto quello di cui parlava Damon era quanto bella ed indipendente fosse Justine.

Sentivo l’aria fredda riempire i mie polmoni. Ero seduto con le gambe dondolanti a 20 metri da terra. Se mi fossi spinto oltre il bordo sarei stato libero. Non volevo mentire tutta la notte pensando alle stupide cazzate che avevo fatto e detto nel passato. Non volevo avere attacchi di panico. Nessun collasso. Nessuno che mi tirasse giù. Nessuno che mi spezzasse il cuore.

Trattenevo il respiro mentre scivolavo più vicino. Vicino alla fine della mia esistenza. Chiusi gli occhi e mugolai “mi dispiace così tanto Damon.”

Potevo sentire il mio respiro scagliarsi fuori di me mentre mi buttavo a terra. Sentivo la testa girare;mi guardai in giro.

Guardai dritto contro la faccia di un ragazzo con occhi grandi. La faccia incorniciata da capelli biondo scuro scompigliati. Le guance rosate in contrasto con un paio d’occhi blu pallido. Delicate labbra rosse. Tutto attorno a lui risplendeva di una luce bianca splendente. Era bellissimo.

“So…sono in paradiso?”  
“Che diamine?” esclamò il ragazzo.  
Mi teneva stretto e potevo sentirlo scavare nella mia schiena.  
“Graham che cazzo stai facendo?”  
Non dissi niente.  
Mi tirò su e mi abbracciò stretto per parecchi minuti,mentre sussurrava:”andrà tutto bene,andrà tutto bene,andrà…” soffocando l’ultima parola,singhiozzando silenziosamente sulla mia spalla.

“Non pensare mai più di fare una cosa del genere” frignò “mi hai sentito?”  
Mi lasciò andare,fissandomi con gli occhi lucidi “perché ti amo da morire.”

Sentì un forte scoppio d’affetto sopraffarmi. Allungai impulsivamente la mano mettendola sulle sue guance umide. Non potevo resistere. Sentivo il cuore battere come un tamburo dentro di me. Mi guardò e apparentemente capì i miei sentimenti,si avvicinò a me. Chiusi gli occhi,separando leggermente le labbra,attendendo quello per cui avevo aspettato a lungo.

Finalmente sentì le sue calde labbra sfiorare le mie. In quel momento sentì pura passione correre nel mio corpo,facendomi tremare incontrollabilmente.

Misi una mano sopra la sua testa,lasciandolo avvolgere le braccia lungo la mia vita e stringermi forte mentre cominciava a baciarmi. Damon gemette piano,premendo le sue labbra più forte sulle mie. Momenti dopo,sentì la sua lingua umida scivolare dentro le mie labbra. L’accolsi con la mia lingua,sentendo il suo respiro umido nella mia bocca.

Ci baciammo appassionatamente,tenendoci stretti in un caldo abbraccio,esprimendo il nostro amore segreto. Dopo quelle che sentimmo come ore,le nostre bocche finalmente si separarono. Continuavamo ad abbracciarci,guardandoci in silenzio negli occhi. Dopo avergli fatto un piccolo sorriso,misi la testa sul suo petto.   
Potevo sentire il suo cuore correre,ad indicare che ci sentivamo allo stesso modo. Scompigliò i miei capelli facilmente,baciando teneramente la mia testa

**Author's Note:**

> Nota:traduzione da qui http://morrisseysleftnipple.tumblr.com/post/49711445227/soo-i-wrote-a-gramon-one-shot . L’unica cosa vera nella storia è che Graham tentò veramente il suicidio ( http://m.guardian.co.uk/music/2009/may/08/graham-coxon-blur ).  
> Graham e Damon non mi appartengono e niente di tutto ciò è successo veramente.


End file.
